


Reflections

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Implied Feelings, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Prompt:<br/>"So in the latest episode Jean is basically cosplaying Eren right?? What if he gets off on that and starts masturbating in front of his reflection before the actual mission, trying to imagine it's eren..." Written for SNKkinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt link:  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=3813152#cmt3813152
> 
> EDIT: I fixed the end because I think the way I worded the last sentence made it seem like Jean was talking about himself, he was actually talking about Eren. :)

His fingers went up to touch his now dark tresses as he looked at himself in the long mirror. How in the world did anyone think he looked like Eren was beyond him. Although his eye color seemed to be much brighter now that his hair was dark, it was far from what Eren’s eyes actually looked like. This was, in all honesty, the most stupid idea he’s ever heard.

Dropping his hand to his side, Jean moved his head from side to side trying to picture the brunet instead. He would guess that if you squint your eyes, there could be a resemblance. Or not.

Shaking his head, he moved back and leaned on the wall across from the mirror as he waited for the others to come get him. They said it was going to be a couple of hours of wait, but he’d rather be in this dark room locked instead of others making fun of his appearance. Not that he cared, but being compared to the idiot of Yeager pissed him off.

Not being able to control himself, his eyes moved back to his reflection on the mirror and stared. He had to admit that in the darkness, anyone with black hair and light colored eyes could be mistaken with Eren.

He could see it now. As his eyes traveled up and down his reflection, he could see how slim the brunet’s legs were, and how sharp his neck was. His hand went up to pull on the collar of his shirt to reveal his neck, his skin hot, almost scalding.

Is that how Eren’s skin would feel if he touched it? That’s something he probably will never know, but imagining it seemed to make his muscles tighten. His fingers caressed the side of his neck and then traveled down the front of his shirt, the touch very lightly, almost nonexistent.

If he had Eren pinned against the wall like this, what would he do? His eyes never moved away from his reflection, his brain was playing with him and he’s not minding it at all. Yes, he can see Eren making faces, good ones, the ones as reaction to pleasure.

Maybe he would start with touching his torso and run his hands along that taut stomach he has. As his brain pictured it, his hands moved up his chest then down towards his stomach, his fingers pushing past his waistband. The shirt he was given didn’t need to be tucked in, and the touch made his skin tingle. Would that be what Eren feels if he is touched in such ways?

Looking up in the mirror, his eyes stared at their reflection and somehow he wished it was really the brunet. He wanted those green eyes staring back at him, maybe begging, or maybe challenging him. Do you dare touch me? Eren would ask through his teeth and Jean’s hand would travel lower, his fingers brushing coarse hair and a pulsating abdomen.

Coward, he would say. And Jean’s hand would finally pull the front of his pants down and touch his hard cock, not caring about feeling it as much as to shut up the brunet’s stupid mouth. His fingers would find their way around it and stroke it with a gentleness Jean didn’t know he possessed. Not that he cared to be gentle with Yeager, but the point of this would be to see those expressions of pleasure.

His name would escape that stupid mouth in a breathy moan because Eren didn’t actually expect him to do it. And Jean would bury his face on his neck and smile in satisfaction, his hand still working on the other boy, and his other hand threading in the dark hair.

Jean, Jean, Jean, the brunet would gasp as his hand pumped him. The hand on his hair would move down to his mouth and Eren would take those fingers in with care, sensually. His tongue would move around them, coating them with his saliva.

The hand that was holding his cock would move down to be replaced with the one coated with his saliva, and start working on his shaft. His thumb would brush the head and his other fingers press deliciously on the underside. The other hand would caress his sack and then move back to rest on his stomach.

He didn’t realize he closed his eyes until he opened them to stare at himself in the mirror. No, at Eren. He didn’t care at this point.

Eren would frown and open his mouth, moaning softly and telling Jean what a good job he’s doing. It feels amazing, he would say breathy and in the verge of spilling. Faster, harder, Eren would demand of Jean. His hand started doing just that and the tight sensation on his abdomen felt so close.

Jean, I’m coming, he can almost hear the brunet yelling as his cum gets everywhere. Jean’s hand never stopping its ministrations. His face twisted and Jean came in short spurts, a gasp escaping him. As his eyes went back to look at his face, he could see a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and his hand holding his own cock.

After a minute of staring, Jean closed his eyes and fixed his clothes. Then he cleaned the mess with a small towel he saw laying around the room and sat against the wall across from the mirror. His eyes went back to his reflection and he frowned, clearly not understanding why they asked him to pose as Eren.

Eren was shorter, uglier and lankier than him. God he really hates Yeager.


End file.
